A tale of a Demon
by YoukaiKK
Summary: I AM YOUKAI KURO KODOMO! and.... yeahI had nuthing to do one day SO i made a story in my mind, and i tryed to put it on paper... But it might not be good, eh.... i dun care. Its i guess my first story


The tale of a Demon.

_The beginning_

This is a story about a demon. Not just a normal, blood thirsty demon. But a slave, assassin, and a parent. This is my life and all the things that has happened.

Lets start from the beginning, when I was born, in the land of the koorime, the elders wanted to cast me away. My mother, Rui, tried to keep me. The elders just would not allow something that does not belonged with the ice. You see, I was a child of the darkness. I looked very different from the others, I had dark red hair and my eyes were black as cole, I had little fox ears and a tail. The ears were black but the tip were red, same as the tail. The cold heartless women let me stay, to live and become as they are. But, I was different, the people around me shunned me and my mother because of it. When my mother ever walked in the town, even with one of her friends, every one would turn their back. My mother suffered alone because of it, and I couldn't help her. Then, when I was four months old, the elders decided to get rid of me. They had to do it before, to a boy. The boy they called Imiko. He was the son of Hina.

As my day came for me to be thrown off the edge of the cliff that leads down to the world of Makai. My mothers best friend in the little village, Hina, the mother of Yukina and the Imiko, was the one to throw me off, just as my mother did to the Imiko. Once the elders wrapped me up in a special seal, the same kind they wrapped the Imiko in, they handed me to Hina, As she smiled down at me and cried, She said to me "Please little one, when you get in the Makai you must find the one they call Imiko. Bring him to me. I must see him again." She looked back at the weeping Rui, then turned back to me. She held up a stone, the stone of my mothers tear. "I will give this to you. Find my son, he will have one like it. I am so sorry little one." She said as she dropped me off the cliff. I heard my mother scream out to Hina. That was the last thing I ever heard from my mother. Then I fell, I was falling down to the place that no Koorime will ever dare to go.

I woke in the middle of a forest. I looked up and around for search of someone to get me out of the seal that the elders wrapped me in. After half a day of just laying there a woman came up to see what I was. When she realized I was still alive she took me to a little hut. She had long black hair that went to her waist, her eyes were grey, her pale skin stood out with the dark blue kimono she was wearing, and she was a fox demon like I am, but her ears and tail were grey with a small hint of blue.

When we entered the hut she set me down on a little pallet made for a baby, and unwrapped me. She then saw how I was a fox demon. She grinned and got up to go into the other room. When she came back she had a little white child kimono that would fit my little body. As she dressed me she said "My name is Aniko, but you can call me Mother."

As the days of being with this woman grew longer and longer I wanted to forget about finding the Imiko that Hina ordered me to. But I didn't forget. So to help Hina I tried to start walking so I can start training to find the boy.

As I got older she treated me as if I was a boy. And that was fine with me, just so she would let me train. She told me once that she only had three boys but they moved on and she never saw them. Then one year she gave me a katana, and new cloths. The pants were long and black, and they went out at the bottom, the shirt was all black and had no sleeves. And I went hunting for anything I could find. And I got older, I stayed out later and later, just for the training I needed.

When I was 6 years of age, Aniko was murdered. The night it happened I was outside as I saw someone walk into Aniko's hut, i followed. When I walked in the hut I saw a man, He looked much like Aniko, but his black hair was spiked out about five inches from his head, his ears were the ones from a type of dragon, He had on a dark blue armor with a white kimono under it. As he looked down on Aniko, his eyes glowed a dark purple when he held a dagger to her neck he said quietly, "Mother, why must you hurt a girl when you already hurt your own sons." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said softly "I am sorry son." With that the man smiled as he slit her throat. Then he turned towards me and threw the dagger down at my feet. He laughed and started to walk for the door. He pushed me out of the way as he left, then he looked at me, smiled and told me "Work on your skills, you have so many elements to control, you just need to fine them." With that he left. And I ran quickly and quietly to catch him, He didn't notice me till I jumped right on his back with my katana out and at his throat. He mumbled quietly to me, "Please little one, you are too weak to hurt me." I smirked and said in his ear very quietly, "I can, so why don't you tell me, What skills do you see that I have?" He looked up at me. He smirked "Just go ask your father." I put pressure on his throat with the katana as I said calmly in his ear "I have no father." He laughed. "Yes you do, He is lord of the west. Now go and ask him your question." And when he said that he got out a dagger then stabbed his own chest. He fell limp on the ground, As I got off of him I looked up at the rising sun, then west, and then ran, thinking I could get to the west palace by the end of the day.


End file.
